Fear of Planes
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Dean is freaked out on planes. Sammy hates seeing his brother so terrified so he tickles him to get his mind off of flying. Please Enjoy!


Dean Winchester could handle just about anything. Getting punctured in the chest by the claws of a she-monster and getting bitten by a vampire is nothing compared to flying on a plane. Yes, Dean is afraid of riding on planes. So, as one can guess, the Winchester brothers have to ride on a plane to get to a place on the other side of the U.S. This is because Bobby is fixing up the Impala and this case seemed to really stick out to Sam. To put it shortly, Dean was not happy.

Dean's knee was bouncing up and down as the two brothers sat in the terminal to wait for their flight.

"How come we couldn't borrow another one of Bobby's cars?"

"All of them were busted."

"Then we could just rent one."

"I'm not sitting in a car with you for a day and a half. We'll get there in five hours on a plane."

"But-"

"No, Dean."

Dean just groaned and continued acting jumpy. He watched another plane take off and he shivered.

Sam felt bad for Dean, he did. But he wanted him to get over that fear one way or another. He guessed Dean's fear was heightened since they had to perform a full-on exorcism on a plane, coming very close to crashing it in the process.

"Dean... Dean!"

The older Winchester jumped.

"We're boarding."

Dean looked all around him, hoping it wasn't true. He reluctantly stood up and followed his brother to the boarding area.

Once they were seated, Dean looked the most fearful yet. Sam had to grin at least once at Dean and this was the moment.

"Shut up, man!" Dean yelled at Sam when he heard him snickering.

"Sorry. I just still can't believe you're afraid of flying."

As the time passed, eventually the plane was fully boarded. Dean quietly gasped as they started moving.

"God, I hate this part..." Dean mumbled as the plane picked up speed for takeoff. Sam was perfectly fine as his brother was freaking out. As the plane lifted off the ground, Dean clutched Sam's arm and closed his eyes. When the seatbelt sign was turned off, Dean finally breathed a bit.

"See how easy that was?"

"Shut up."

"Oh come on, Dean. It's not that bad."

"For you it isn't. Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a bit more, Sam occasionally glancing at his brother. Dean had the shade over the window and he was staring directly in front of him.

"Oh look, a goose got caught in the engine," Sam teased. Dean jumped in his seat and almost shrieked. Sam was happily laughing at Dean's misfortune.

"Not funny."

"Yeah, it was."

Sam then saw how genuinely distressed Dean was and felt guilty. He wanted some way to keep his brother's mind off flying for only a minute. As he stared at Dean, an evil smirk crossed his lips. With his seatbelt off and Dean's on the tightest possible setting, Sam dug his fingers into Dean's side. The older Winchester jumped and burst out laughing.

"Sahahammy, what the hehehell?!"

Dean tried to keep his laughter inside to not risk being embarrassed by the other passengers. Sam loved that especially, since it would be even more fun to try and get him to laugh loudly.

"Stahahahap! PleheheHEAHAHASE!"

Dean tried to shove Sam's fingers away from his side and ribs. Sadly, Dean was trapped between his moose of a brother and the side of the plane.

"Dean, shut up we're gonna get kicked off the plane," Sam said that, knowing it made little to no sense, just to tease his brother further.

"Bihihitch!"

Sam was able to dig a finger into Dean's hip bone and Dean actually squealed then giggled. Sam began laughing himself. Thank god no one was sitting directly next to them. But at this point, people were starting to stare.

"SAHAHAHAM! NohohoHAHAHA!"

Dean felt the belt digging into his skin every time he jumped. Sam decided to finish off the session and he stuck his fingers under Dean's arms. The older one let out a loud, "HA!" and then fell into mad cackles.

"Excuse me."

Sam turned to his left to see a slightly smiling flight attendant.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind keeping it down a bit?"

"Oh, yeah sure. No problem."

"Thank you."

Sam nodded and the woman walked away. Sam saw his brother still giggling and smiled as well.

"Gohahad, I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yeah? How do you know?"

"Because you weren't freaking out for a good five minutes 'cause of me."

Dean thought about that and smiled. He then sat up straight and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks, Sammy."

And Dean leaned on his brother's shoulder and took a nap for the remainder of the flight. Mission accomplished.

_~The End~_


End file.
